Sick Day
by Hyrule's Angel
Summary: Who cared if he was sick? No better medicine was available to him than his Zelda. Zelink.


**Hi guys! It's me again! You can never escape me, mwahahaha!**

**I would have updated this earlier, but my brain has been overheating with schoolwork, and on top of that I was sleep deprived. The story of my life…**

**I'm not sure where the inspiration for this lil' fic came from, it just deposited itself on my poor overworked brain. So I just wrote it to clear my head. **

**So without further ado, on with the story!**

Link sneezed violently as his car stopped in his driveway. He turned the keys in the ignition, and the engine fell silent. Rain pattered heavily against the windshield, making his vision of the outside world blur as tiny rivers of water streamed down the glass.

He scowled at the windshield. _Cursed rain… _he thought bitterly. For the past few days the rain had poured down mercilessly, flooding streets and yards. Thankfully his yard had been spared. His house was on a little slope, leaving the water no choice but to flow down into the streets.

Link sneezed again, with so much force it made his nose hurt. He groaned aloud, he absolutely hated being sick. He inwardly blamed one of his coworkers who had been sick the day before.

Grabbing his briefcase, he opened the door handle and stepped out of the car. Immediately he was drenched by the continuing onslaught of cold rain. Shivering, he slammed the door and hurried towards his house, his feet splashing in puddles. Once he reached the door, he hurriedly fished in his pocket for his keys, desperate to be out of the rain.

He successfully pulled them from his pocket, but then the keys slipped from his hands, jangling loudly as they hit the wet ground. He swore briefly and knelt to retrieve them, while large drops of water beat against his back. Straightening, Link's fingers fumbled for the right key. With great joy he found it and stuck it in the lock, turning the gears until it clicked open. With a grateful sigh, he pulled the key from the lock and let himself inside.

He was greeted with a rush of warm air and the smell of food. He inhaled deeply, and his stomach rumbled, reminding him of how hungry he was. Shutting the door behind him, he set down his briefcase and shrugged of his dripping coat, hanging in on the nearby post.

"Link?" he heard his wife's soft voice calling him. She appeared in the hallway, wearing a white nightgown and dark blue robe, her brown hair loose and flowing.

Although he was more than glad to see her, all he could manage was a weak smile. "Hi, Zelda."

"Oh, look at you!" she exclaimed, laughing a little and coming to stand beside him as he kicked off his damp shoes. "You're all wet…"

Link was about to answer her when he was cut off by yet another hard sneeze.

"Aw, you poor thing," Zelda placed a warm hand on his forehead, and then his cheek. "Not feeling well?" she asked sympathetically.

He leaned his face into her hand, sighing softly. Then he smiled lightly at her. "It's just a bug, darling," he reassured her. He took her hand and kissed her palm. "You don't have to worry yourself over me."

Zelda raised her eyebrow and made a _tsking_ noise. "Nonsense," she said. "You're my husband; it's my job to worry over you." He chuckled at her comment. She smiled back, and her other hand came up to cup his face. "I don't want you getting too sick," she told him, concern lacing her voice.

Link leaned his forehead against hers, enjoying their closeness. "I assure you I won't," he promised her. "After all, who else will fend off nasty spiders from your kitchen?" he said with a wink.

She gave him another beautiful smile and laughed, melting his heart. "That's good," she said softly. She stood on her toes and lightly pressed her lips against his. All at once the stress of his workday and his illness died away, replaced by a pleasant haze. His arms wrapped around her waist and he deepened the kiss, fully enjoying the sweet taste of her lips. Her hands slid to his neck, holding him gently as the kiss continued.

Who cared if he was sick? No better medicine was available to him than his Zelda.

They separated minutes later, but neither one stepped away from the other's embrace.

Finally, Zelda said, "Why don't you go upstairs and take a warm bath? You ought to rid yourself of these wet clothes." She picked lightly at his shirt, which was still damp. "Are you hungry?" she asked him.

"As hungry as a ravenous wolf," Link confirmed, and at the same time his stomach growled.

Zelda giggled and poked him in the gut. "I'll bring some food up for you when you finish your bath, okay?"

In response he gathered her close again for another kiss. "You're an angel," Link murmured lovingly.

"Only yours," she whispered back, and Link released her so she could return to the kitchen. His eyes trailed after her for a moment, and then he turned and headed up the stairs to their room.

Later, Link stepped out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam trailing after him. He felt much better, the steam had helped to clear his sinuses, and the hot water had relaxed him. After dressing in a pair of comfortable pajamas, he flopped down onto the soft bed, leaning against the pillows.

The bedroom door creaked, and Link looked up to see Zelda enter the room with a bowl of soup in one hand and a bottle of cold medicine and two spoons in the other.

"I brought your favorite," Zelda told him in a sing-song voice as she sat next to him on the bed.

"Cucco soup?" he questioned, peering into the bowl. "Ah, thank you, Zel." Link moved to take the dish from her, but his wife moved it out of his reach.

"Oh, no you don't," she scolded, wagging a finger at him. She set the soup on the nightstand and picked up the medicine bottle. "First and foremost: medicine."

"Ugh," Link groaned, his head tilting back in exasperation. Zelda always had a recipe for everything: colds, fevers, headaches, bug bites, anything. Despite the fact that they always worked, they didn't always taste pleasant. "Do I have to, Zellie?" he pouted, putting on his best puppy-dog eyes and using the nickname he knew she hated.

"Stop calling me Zellie!" Zelda said, but she was smiling. "And yes, you have to." She took one of the spoons she brought and poured the medicine into it. "Open up," she commanded gently.

Unwillingly, Link obeyed, opening his mouth to receive the spoonful of medicine. Fortunately her cold medicines weren't that bad tasting, but they briefly left a weird feeling in his throat as they took effect.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Zelda asked with a knowing smile. Putting the medicine bottle on the nightstand, she picked up the soup bowl and handed it to her husband. "Go on; eat up before it gets cold."

Gratefully, Link dug into his food. As he ate, he and Zelda talked. They always did this, spending some time of the day to just converse with each other. They talked about work, friends, problems, and sometimes they joked with one another. Or maybe they didn't talk, instead silently enjoying each other's company. There was hardly a secret between the two of them. They trusted each other completely with everything. Because of this, their marriage was built on a foundation of friendship and love.

Sometime afterward, the empty bowl on the nightstand, husband and wife lay in each other's arms. Zelda's head rested on Link's chest, while he ran his hand through her long hair.

Zelda sighed contently, feeling utterly comfortable and warm curled up against Link. She then raised her eyes to look at him. "Are you feeling any better?" she asked of him.

"Much better," he answered. Link softly kissed her forehead. "You're a wonderful nurse, Zelda."

"Hmm, thank you," she murmured, and then she yawned.

"Tired?" Link asked. He was feeling rather tired himself.

"Mm-hmm. You?"

"Yeah, quite a bit." He leaned further back into the pillows, taking his wife with him. He closed his eyes, letting sleep claim him. "Good night, love."

"Good night, dear."

**Aww, I love that. Well, that was my second fic! Success! Now I wanna know what you guys think!**

**I'm on the threshold of starting a series. I don't want to start updating that yet, I want to get a good deal of it finished before I show it to the public.**

**Now remember children, review!**

**~Master Jedi**


End file.
